Devices for conducting cryotherapy by means of a cold treatment-gas produced from liquid nitrogen are already well-known. In medical practice up to now, exclusively expensive devices have been the rule. These qualify indeed for the requisite high standards of clinics or in the larger practices. For those doctors, however, who make use of cryotherapy in the cases of only a few of their patients, the high investment costs in the introduction of such devices which produce a cold blast has long been a deterrent factor. Thus, in the area of established private practice, there has existed a need for a simplified cold-blast device by which the well-known and traditional expenses entained in the treatment could be reduced dramatically. This applies as well also to individual patients themselves, who carry out cryotherapy on themselves at home. It is a known fact that patients treat themselves after having received due diagnosis and instructions from their doctor regarding cryotherapy. The application of cold packs is likewise no problem for the patient, with careful following of instructions. Since these cold pack refrigerants are usable continuously over a long period, self-treatment in such cases makes sense and is even desirable. The identical pre-conditions for marginal requirements exist and apply also for treating oneself with cold-treatment gas. However, there is no suitable apparatus available for self-treatment.
A therapy device which would be put to use in both of the above areas would have to meet two requirements. First of all, investment costs for it should lie within a range that would be tolerable for a private individual. Secondly, there should not arise any risk for the consumer that would result from the simplification of the device. This is so, namely, because, in the area of the individual's treating himself, the fact must be taken into account that, by and large, he will be a layman in both the technical and the medical sense. The task which lies at the heart of the invention is, therefore, to create a device for the production of a cold-treatment gas from liquid nitrogen for the purposes of cryotherapy that would be conceived for only occasional application and thus would be simple in construction, economical to manufacture, and uncomplicated to use; at the same time, however, entirely without any risk for the consumer.